


聞蟬

by WoodenGhost



Category: TVB - Fandom, 談情說案
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodenGhost/pseuds/WoodenGhost
Summary: 一些Kings有關夏日的記憶碎片
Relationships: 卢天恒/景博, 卢景
Kudos: 1





	聞蟬

🎐「盧景」  
景博記憶裡關於夏天的景色，往往是九龍塘外滿街滿街的香樟樹，以及樹上經久不息的蟬鳴。

香港的夏日熱切，透徹，熱風捲著日光，地磚曬得發燙，行人渾身是汗，滿眼只剩街道上蒸發著跳躍著的白。這些是很久以前的景博所不知道的事。中學之前的他，對於夏天的印象和別的季節並無不同。他家在半山的別墅每間房都開著很足的冷氣，母親每天換著不同的新衣服，和一群光鮮亮麗的太太坐在落地窗前喝茶。冷氣房裡沒有脫妝，私家車上不會有浸濕了汗的襯衫，所以夏季是讓人狼狽的季節，這也是景博所不知道的事。

他上中學那一天，穿著新校服被司機送到校門口。這家傳統名校的禮堂裡坐著許多和他一樣身光頸靚的少爺仔。校長的開學致詞通常都沈悶，來來去去把拉丁語的校訓重複了好几遍。景博坐在靠近入口的椅子上，強打著精神忍住哈欠。他們早在各自的家教裡學懂了和年齡不符的不動聲色，理所應當也有頗有共識地維持著場合應有的安靜。可在這個時候禮堂的門被推開，又或者說撞開更為合適。一個遲到的，滿頭是汗的少年在校長重複第四遍校訓時闖進來。景博在那時觸到門外溫度驟升的熱空氣，抬頭瞥見那人身後的夏日陽光，最後聽見門外如海浪般翻湧而入的蟬鳴。那個人在他身旁的空位坐下，灰藍色書包扔在地上，校服的白襯衫浸滿了汗。禮堂裡少有地浮動起稀疏的議論聲，被打斷的校長刻意清了清喉嚨，又回到他的長篇大論中去。插曲本應就此結束。可那個人意識到他的視線，忽然向景博回過頭。他笑起來，稍稍壓低嗓音，使當時他的聲音聽起來有些沙啞。他握了一下景博常年在冷氣房裡冰冰涼涼的手，然後說，你好，我叫盧天恆。

在後來的相處中景博漸漸肯定了自己當時的想法——盧天恆並不是屬於這裡的人。他對許多自己習以為常的禮儀一無所知；不能如母語般熟練地使用外語；校服襯衫做不到每日換洗，因為他只有一套校服；放學後門外沒有司機會接過他的書包。這些差異讓他變得很顯眼，像個打破了共識的異類。他被疏遠，偶爾被當作閒談時的笑料。可盧天恆好像都不在乎，每天背著灰藍色書包自己上下學，一個人坐在操場的樹蔭下吃保溫盒裡的飯。

那天午休時，盧天恆怎麼也找不到自己的飯盒。後來它被可憐地發現躺在後門的垃圾桶裡，教室裡很沈默，沈默得滿是惡意。景博看見他把飯盒撿起來，出了門。他最後還是在操場的樹蔭下找到盧天恆的。對方獨自坐在花壇邊上，膝蓋上放著髒兮兮的飯盒，擦眼淚時把臉也抹得髒兮兮的。景博把自己的手帕遞盧天恆，然後把自己的飯盒分了大半給他。那是至今為止他唯一一次看見盧天恆哭。那個夏末，他們倆沈默地咀嚼著嘴裡涼了的飯菜，然後聽見枝頭傳來回憶裡寂寞而悠遠的蟬鳴。

景博記憶裡關於夏天的景色，往往是九龍塘外滿街滿街的香樟樹，樹上經久不息的蟬鳴，以及盧天恆。

他們成了對方唯一的朋友。景博因為對盧天恆表現出的善意，很快也被少爺仔們驅逐出境。他倆樂得自在地把操場旁的樹蔭作根據地。景博總是冰冷的雙手在熱空氣裡漸漸和暖起來，他有一種奇異的感覺，覺得自己原本刻板而冰冷，像是一成不變的生命在這個夏天裡忽然被日光和蟬鳴擴充拉長。他們如普通少年一般在操場打球，課上走神去想報紙上的填字遊戲，合起伙來作弄那些他們不喜歡的同學和老師，然後被大嗓門的訓導主任抓個正著。盧天恆的樣子天不怕地不怕，每次都擋在他面前，他回過頭用口型說，數到三我們一起跑。數到三時盧天恆忽然拉起他的手，穿過操場穿過校舍，把教導主任的叫喊和一整個夏天的蟬鳴都甩在身後。

他們躲進學校的游泳館。角落裡景博抬起頭，未開燈的陰暗建築從天窗間隱隱濾進些光。泳池裡的水倒映在玻璃上，像水母幽深發光的觸鬚。景博想說話，盧天恆摀住他的嘴。教導主任的腳步又轉遠了。景博拉開他的手，看著他的瞳仁說，Gordon，不如我們找一天去看海。盧天恆的瞳色在光影變換裡顯得幽深，幽深如由海面難窺的深層海底。景博看著那汪海潮向他靠近，他被盧天恆身上溫熱的氣息包裹，少年身上的汗味，泳池裡的消毒水味，以及外頭壓抑嘶吼的夏蟬，盧天恆在那時把吻落在他唇上。他壓低的聲音有些沙啞，他說，好啊。

景博記憶裡關於夏天的景色，往往是九龍塘外滿街滿街的香樟樹，樹上經久不息的蟬鳴，盧天恆，但沒有海。

他們的計劃未能成行。偷用實驗室那天盧天恆沒和他數三二一。他先推開門出去了，教導主任的腳步跟著他越追越遠。景博等了一會兒，然後從藏身的講台後站起來。門外已經沒有聲音了，可盧天恆的灰藍色書包還躺在地上，可憐的，髒兮兮的，滿身是塵。

第二天盧天恆沒來上學，第三天第四天也沒有。他的書包被景博藏在臥室的書櫃裡，像個被噤聲的秘密。山頂的冷氣還是很足，母親和太太們仍在下午茶聚。她們說前段時間被抓到偷用實驗室的那小子已經被開除了。聽說還是Kingsley的同班同學。母親的眉頭輕微地蹙了一下，她拉過景博，我們家景博可不會和那種孩子混在一起，Kingsley，你說對不對。母親在笑，可景博覺得母親的手很涼，他點點頭。

放暑假的前一天，景博見到了盧天恆。他站在校門外那棵很高大的樟樹下，墨綠而油亮的樹葉抖落下一些光影，落在盧天恆臉上，像斑駁錯落的黑白色塊。景博跑過去，盧天恆穿著一件白色T恤。他們如那個樹蔭下的午休一般沈默著。景博抱了抱盧天恆，一個狼狽的，黏著汗水的擁抱。仍未長開的少年軀體纖細，像植物初發的根莖。二人像知道此後很久都不會再見，如月台上即將遠行的年輕戀人般相擁。盧天恆遞給景博一個手掌大小的玻璃瓶，裡面裝著一隻蟬。他說，Kings，記得我們還要去看海。臨別時景博坐在車裡，盧天恆的影子湮沒在那灘如海水般厚重的綠蔭裡。夏日是讓人狼狽的季節，可景博發現自己的眼眶裡沒有眼淚，一點也沒有。

景博的父母決定送他去英國唸書。盧天恆的書包被遺落在他的書櫃裡，遺落了很多年。在英國的日子景博很少感受到四季轉換，英國少有樟樹，蟬鳴不夠響，就連陽光也不似香港夏日毒辣。他在英國溫吞的雨季裡綿長地停滯著，他的生命如下不完的雨水，如實驗室裡的數字，冰冷而刻板。有時他也懷疑九龍塘外的夏日是否真是自己記憶裡的模樣，而他過去的朋友，他舊時的戀人，現在又變成了什麼樣子的人。很多年後他抱著這些疑問回到香港，大教授整日躲在物理實驗室裡，然後在文件上看見那個人的名字。

後來他和盧天恆再見面時，對方大方地給了他一個擁抱。那是一個橫跨了許多年月的擁抱。盧天恆的臂膀在當差後變得很結實，他的膚色也在日曬雨淋中黑了不少。景博聞見他身上有一些陌生的氣味。像是菸酒，像是香水。當時的少年長大了，可在對方用一貫有些沙啞的嗓音叫他Kings的時候，景博忽然還是想要落淚。

九龍塘校門外的樟樹在颱風夜裡倒下了。路政署第二天把樹幹和一地散落的枝葉清走，只留下孤獨的老樹墩。蟬鳴聲頓時減了許多。盧天恆問，我送你的那隻蟬怎麼樣了。景博說，死了，回去第二個星期就死了。他們站在校門前，沒有樟樹樹蔭，沒有蟬鳴，滿頭白髮的訓導主任痀僂著走出來，向他們招招手。

蟬的壽命很短暫，景博知道。可他還是很努力地去照顧了盧天恆給他的那隻蟬，即使他從小到大都很討厭昆蟲。可它還是死了，聲嘶力竭地鳴了幾天以後。景博想要抓一隻新的蟬，可他再也沒聽到過那樣的蟬鳴聲，也再也沒有見過那樣的夏天。

那天晚上景博給盧天恆發短信，凌晨兩點，他說不如我們去看海。盧天恆很快回覆，他說，好啊。

他們的車停在西環碼頭。他們坐在石子灘上喝酒，牽手，無話不談，像要補回中間空缺的這些年。在夏夜的風裡湧動的是墨色海潮，海的腥味被釀在熱風中。盧天恆俯過身去吻景博，他的瞳仁是潮濕的黑色，他說，Kings，我要結婚了。景博偏過頭，他嘗試把視線放進海裡，他的襯衫在熱風裡黏膩得滿身是汗，酒喝光了，可他還是口乾舌燥，夏天是讓人狼狽的季節。

景博最後一次有關夏天的記憶，是他嚮往已久的海，一些酒，還有成年後的景博和盧天恆。他們長大，重見，擁抱，然後分開，和許多故事一樣潦草結尾。

景博只哭過一次，那天盧天恆給他的蟬死了。他穿著校服，把那隻瓶子連著屍體扔進垃圾桶。而那些他生命中有關夏天的人和事，好像也在那時被失去，短促如詩篇章末的句號。


End file.
